


cuz i love you

by buckymorelikefuckme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckymorelikefuckme/pseuds/buckymorelikefuckme
Summary: Prompt from @showwyrmlove on tumblr:  “Bucky waking up everyday till Valentines day to a card slipped under his door (anonymously ooo) with something that the secret admirer absolutely loves about him and Valentines is the bing bang bong BIG gesture.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	cuz i love you

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to keep the reader gender neutral but please let me know if there's anything that indicates otherwise! 
> 
> any mistakes are mine. xoxo

Bucky woke up February 1st and assumed it would be like any other day for him. He teetered between the cusp of fully waking up and dozing back off for a while. It was Sunday, he reasoned. The Lord Himself said it was the day of rest.

When it became clear his body was more awake than asleep, he sat up with a grunt, rubbing at his tired eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light in his room, sighing, then got out of bed to go to the bathroom. On the way there, something on the floor near his door caught his eye. 

He walked over, curious. It was a piece of folded up paper. Frowning, he opened it. 

_Bucky_ , he reads, _I love the way you check on everybody after missions. I know you like to come across as a big, tough guy, but I know you’re a softy, deep down_.

There was no signature, nothing on the back, nothing to indicate who it was from. He frowned harder. Who would give him an anonymous note? More importantly, who paid that much attention to him that they would notice such a thing? He thought he’d been discreet this whole time.

Bucky made a mental note to ask around, see if anybody in the compound would own up to it.

–

February 2nd, when he woke up, instead of letting himself lazily come to life, he was out of bed as soon as he could stand up without falling over. 

Like he’d hoped, there was another note.

_Bucky, I love how you remember details. Things that are both important and unimportant. Like how last week, you reminded us of Tony’s daughter’s birthday. Don’t think I didn’t see you slip her that gift either. (By the way, did_ you _wrap it? I’m pretty sure you did and my heart can’t handle the sweetness of that.) But also stuff like you remembering Sam doesn’t like syrup on his pancakes when you make breakfast for everyone on Saturday mornings._

Bucky snorted. How could anyone forget Sam doesn’t like syrup on his pancakes? He’ll bitch about it all day if someone dares to offer it to him. The other thing, though… Well. Bucky’s seen what can happen to someone who loses a parent. He just wanted to make sure she knew she was thought of and loved. That’s all. 

Still, someone seeing that makes him feel a bit awkward, but also nice. He wasn’t ever doing anything to gain attention. So one of the people he’s closest with noticing? That’s a pretty good feeling.

–

Every day after that, Bucky looked forward to his secret admirer’s notes. And that’s what it was, wasn’t it? Bucky had a secret admirer. Something about it felt so old fashioned, which was refreshing, and also a little weird. But a good weird. 

It went on for days, coming up on two weeks. Every note was detailed with something his admirer loved about him. His patience he had with everyone, how kind he was, especially to people caught in the crossfires of their missions. They mentioned his sense of humor, saying his dry wit was hilarious and they love that he’s in a place now where he can laugh. They love how he goes out of his way to accommodate people, in any situation. His undying loyalty.

Suffice it to say, his ego was doing _very_ well. 

He just wishes they would tell him who they are. He knows who he wants it to be, but Bucky didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

You’d been with the Avengers for three years now, and you were very good at your job. Bucky could count on one hand how many times he’s seen you truly lose your temper. You were the best at calming any children you and the rest of the team came across in sticky situations. You always knew the right thing to say to cheer anyone up. Hell, you _make cookies_ for everyone on their birthdays. You are genuinely one of the best people he knows, and he knows Captain America; the original and the new version. 

If he could pick anyone to be his secret admirer, Bucky would pick you. In a heartbeat. 

–

Day thirteen greated Bucky with the sound of rain on the roof. A smile spread on his face as he stretched, groaning in relief when his back popped. Rainy days are his favorite.

A quick glance to the door showed another note and he shuffled over to retrieve it.

_Bucky, I wish I could see your face on rainy mornings, when you first hear the patter of rainfall and the distant rolling thunder that accompanies it. I know you love the rain. I don’t know why, because most people find it dreary. But I love that you love it. I love how relaxed it makes you. I love how it makes you curl up on the couch with a steaming mug of coffee and stare out the windows as the storm goes on. It’s the most peaceful I’ve ever seen you. I think that’s what I love most about rainy days now._

He swallows roughly. This is… This may be more than just simple admiration. This is something a lover would take notice of, someone who’s spent a lot of time with him. 

Bucky carefully folds the note, walking back over to his bed and opening the top drawer of his nightstand, where he’s kept the rest of the notes, and places it on top. He’d already planned on keeping them all, if only to remind himself that people do see the good in him, but now he’s going to cherish them forever. 

–

When he wakes up on the 14th and there’s no note, it sends a pang through his chest. He wonders why they wouldn’t have left one for a long moment, before he feels realization wash over him. 

It’s Valentine’s day. 

But then, that makes his heart race. Was today the day he’d find out who they were? 

He’s out of his room like a shot, wandering down the hall and seeing if anyone else is awake yet. There’s not a peep of noise from any of the other bedrooms, but then he hears movement in the kitchen. He makes a beeline for it.

Bucky’s bare feet come to a stop. There you are, standing at the stove, flipping pancakes. His heart begins beating into overdrive. 

“I thought that was my job,” he blurts, startling you, your wide eyes finding his. “Saturday mornings. Making pancakes is my thing.”

You smile, shy, and shrug. “Figured you deserve a break.”

“It was you,” he says quietly, taking careful steps toward you. “Right? You left me the notes.”

You avert your gaze as you admit on a whisper, “Yes.” Clearing your throat, you add, “But I don’t–I don’t expect you to feel the same–”

Bucky cuts you off, grabbing your face in his hands, kissing you.

“I feel the same,” he says when he pulls away, holding your gaze. “I hoped it would be you.”

Your cheeks fill with heat. “Really?”

Bucky nods, smiling. “Yeah.”

“This was supposed to be, like, a big gesture,” you say, waving at the pancakes, “but it feels kind of silly now.”

He shakes his head. “It’s not silly. It’s great. _Thank you_.”

There’s a lot of emotion behind that ‘thank you’, and you both know it. 

“Anything for you, Bucky,” you say, and mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! feedback is welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
